1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for lifting heavy objects often used in the automotive field. Normally such heavy duty hoists are used for removal and replacement of an automotive engine from a vehicle engine compartment. Such a removal normally requires vertical movement of such a heavy load for a significant distance in order to clear the fenders and/or front grill of such a vehicle. Many different types of engine hoists and engine lifts have been designed. However, the present invention provides a novel lightweight and yet heavy duty hoisting design which can be easily disassembled and assembled and is capable of mounting to a standard or conventional receiver hitch attachment normally used for towing by vehicles, especially.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous configurations have been patented for the purpose of providing the necessary power for hoisting or lifting of such heavy loads such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,857 patented Aug. 25, 1964 to M. Hayman et al and assigned to Hellenga and Paul E. Hicks on a "Mobile Lift Crane And Vehicle Tow Hoist"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,186 patented Mar. 21, 1967 to E. F. Wegener et al on a "Vehicle Lifting And Towing Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,233 patented Feb. 26, 1980 to C. Godfrey on a "Jack"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,069 patented Apr. 26, 1983 to S. Kreck on an "Outboard Motor Carrier For Motor Vehicle"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,632 patented Oct. 30, 1984 to R. McIntire et al on a "Dolly For An Automotive Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,588 patented Aug. 13, 1985 to J. Markey on an "Engine LIfting Tool"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,896 patented Feb. 20, 1990 to W. Speer on an "Apparatus For Connecting Article Carriers To A Trailer Hitch Ball"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,445 patented Apr. 23, 1991 to T. Williams, Jr. on a "Trailer Hitch Cable Puller"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,880 patented Oct. 1, 1991 to K. Ross on a "Vehicle Hoisting Tow Trailer"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,114 patented Apr. 21, 1992 to E. Haupt on a "Multiple Rear Bumper Hitch Apparatus".